digimon_adventurefandomcom-20200222-history
Words of Love
Words of Love is a Japanese song of Coexistence and sang by Ai Maeda and Ayumi Miyazaki. English Lyrics '' ::Ah, even if time has separated us ::We have the secret password ::That only the two of us know ::The secret password ::That only the two of us know ::I spent the days sleeping, without knowing anything ::Napping in the sun, under the trees ::The two of us always share the same dream ::It's reflected in our eyes ::The fact that you're over there ::The fact that you're here ::The fact that the two of us are here together ::Is a small miracle ::We'll never change ::That's what I believe ::Even now, even now, and forever ::Ah, even if time has separated us ::The two of us are still connected by our ::Secret password ::Even if fate averts our eyes ::We have the secret password ::That only the two of us know ::As I quietly gazed at your sleeping face ::That was the day I decided to become stronger ::However, I wasn't sure what I could do ::With these tiny hands of mine ::You're far too kind ::Just like you ::The two of us can grow stronger together ::In a shared future ::I will make that promise as many times as it takes ::That's what I believe ::Even now, even now, and forever ::Ah, even if I let my hand go ::Our hearts are still connected by our ::Secret password ::Ah, that's why, that's why, let us believe ::In the secret password ::That only the two of us know ::Ah, even if time has separated us ::The two of us are still connected by our ::Secret password ::Even if fate averts our eyes ::We have the secret password ::That only the two of us know ::The secret password ::That will never disappear '' Japanese Lyrics '' ::ああ、いつか時が離しても ::ふたりだけ知っている ::アイコトバ ::ふたりだけ知っている ::アイコトバ ::何も知らずに眠った日々は ::木漏れ日の中　まどろんで ::ふたり　いつでも同じ夢見て ::瞳に映しあっていた ::あなたがそこにいること ::君がいること ::ふたりがここにいること ::小さな奇跡 ::いつまでも変わらないと ::信じているよ ::今も　今も　ずっと ::ああ、いつか時が離しても ::ふたり　繋いでいるよ ::アイコトバ ::運命が瞳そらしても ::ふたりだけ知っている ::アイコトバ ::そっと　眠った横顔見つめ ::強くなろうと思った日 ::だけど　小さなこの手のひらで ::何が出来るか分からずに ::あなたは優しすぎるの ::君と同じさ ::ふたりで強くなれるよ ::同じ未来で ::何度でも約束しよう ::信じているよ ::今も　今も　ずっと ::ああ、もしもこの手放しても ::こころ　繋いでいるよ ::アイコトバ ::ああ、だからだから信じよう ::ふたりだけ知っている ::アイコトバ ::ああ、いつか時が離しても ::ふたり　繋いでいるよ ::アイコトバ ::運命が瞳そらしても ::ふたりだけ知っている ::アイコトバ ::決して　消えることない ::アイコトバ '' Romanized Lyrics '' ::aa, itsuka toki ga hanashitemo ::futari dake shitteiru ::aikotoba ::futari dake shitteiru ::aikotoba ::nanimo shirazu ni nemutta hibi wa ::komorebi no naka madoronde ::futari itsudemo onaji yume mite ::hitomi ni utsushiatteita ::anata ga soko ni iru koto ::kimi ga iru koto ::futari ga koko ni iru koto ::chiisana kiseki ::itsumademo kawaranai to ::shinjiteiru yo ::ima mo ima mo zutto ::aa, itsuka toki ga hanashitemo ::futari tsunaideiru yo ::aikotoba ::unmei ga hitomi sorashitemo ::futari dake shitteiru ::aikotoba ::sotto nemutta yokogao mitsume ::tsuyoku narou to omotta hi ::dakedo chiisana kono te no hira de ::nani ga dekiru ka wakarazu ni ::anata wa yasashisugiru no ::kimi to onaji sa ::futari de tsuyoku nareru yo ::onaji mirai de ::nando demo yakusoku shiyou ::shinjiteiru yo ::ima mo ima mo zutto ::aa, moshimo kono te hanashitemo ::kokoro tsunaideiru yo ::aikotoba ::aa, dakara dakara shinjiyou ::futari dake shitteiru ::aikotoba ::aa, itsuka toki ga hanashitemo ::futari tsunaideiru yo ::aikotoba ::unmei ga hitomi sorashitemo ::futari dake shitteiru ::aikotoba ::kesshite kieru koto nai ::aikotoba '' Category:Songs